


Mare Fecunditatis

by doubledeckerdiffuser (CrimsonDream)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Failed Character Study, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/doubledeckerdiffuser
Summary: "It was snowing outside, and he came into my office, wore just a pullover."
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 5





	Mare Fecunditatis

**Author's Note:**

> 丰饶之海，一个骗局。

他第一次出现的时候，天上在下雪。而他只穿了一件卫衣，就这样走进了Toto的办公室。

Toto注意到，仍然有几片雪花，亮晶晶地栖息在他微微打卷的金色发间，等着在下一次被凝视前融化，悄无声息。

“关于经纪人，我对此不感兴趣。”

他抿着嘴唇，它们变成细而浅淡的一条线。和他整个人一样，从头到尾，Valtteri Bottas是一个还没长开的浅色雏鸟。

Toto向后靠住自己的椅背，对方没有带任何监护人，Toto知道他的意思：我可以做主。无论我们谈论了什么，我都可以做主。

他已经打量了对方足够长时间，但他仍然神奇地感到自己没有看厌。

Mika是他的朋友。他把Mika介绍给了Valtteri，

Mika成为了Valtteri的导师，长辈，他围场里的保护者，赛道上的监护人。

偶尔，Toto很高兴，这个位置上的人不是自己。

也许董事会的责任是他的，车队的责任是他的，但Valtteri的责任不是，或者可以不是。

他不是促成现在这种局面的人。

他的手指轻易地滑进了褪到一半的牛仔裤边缘，正如他轻易地将对方抱在怀里。然后他停住了。

“你做了准备？”

原本抓紧他上臂的手指，现在只能勉强攥住他的外套。但它们仍然呆在那里，顽固，坚持，拒绝放开。Valtteri的尺码有多小来着？一个比他更适合坐进F1的身材。

现在，这具身体让Toto轻易地将一整根手指推到了底。

“你可以拒绝，”Valtteri努力让颤抖的声音，他的呼吸变得短促，Toto感到环住他的肌肉在绝望地试图夹住开始四处按压的第二根手指。“对我没什么损失。”

“但这会有点浪费。”Toto开始将他固定在自己腿上，他的拇指隔着T恤按住乳尖，现在他的动作尽可能地温柔。“而这样的浪费非常可惜。”

整件事并没有因此而呈现想象中的温情。

Toto感到一种使用感，在一切结束后。带套，交合，射精。一些过量的润滑剂留在Valtteri的大腿根。他看起来筋疲力竭，但他的身体现在终于摸起来像一卷晒蓬的被子，而不是带温度的大理石。

“下次你可以就在我这里准备。”Toto漫不经心地说道。他戴上眼镜，打开笔记本屏幕，开始检查过去一个小时内没来得及看的邮件。

“所以我们还有下次。”

“如果你需要。是的，还有下次。”

下一次，他确认了对于Valtteri来说，这其实是个生疏而痛苦的过程。

对方跪在床头，他的手指犹豫了。一根指节缓慢地埋了进去，然后静止在那。Toto看着他维持这个姿势，一些溢出的润滑沿着指缝滴到了床单。

他抓着枕头的另一只手现在已经指节发白，那张脸皱在一起，因为眼睛闭得太紧而无法做出别的表情。但他没有拔出来。在一番轻微的试探和移动之后，现在他开始试图推进第二根手指。

他伤到了自己。而Toto最不想要看见的结果就是他的车手连驾驶舱都坐不下去。

“过来。”他向他招手，伸出手臂，将对方拉在腿上。Valtteri像是明显地松了口气，当Toto接手的时候，那张脸上甚至露出了一丝感激。

他只有用手指，对方的脸抵在他肩头，让他只能靠声音和反应来判断。他开始快速用力握紧，然后抽动，一些破碎的窒息声后是急促地喘气，甚至可能没有经过肺部。然后那具身体猛地紧绷，很快，飞溅的液体打湿了Toto的另一只手心。

他等了几分钟，等到Valtteri的身体在他怀里停下了颤抖，然后他松开了手臂。“我们今天就到这里。”

“不。”他的手腕立刻被握住了，比预想中更有力，因为汗水而潮热的赤裸大腿贴着他还没有释放的欲望。“你还没有。”

他怀疑对方可能不会吸取教训。

他没有花太长时间，只是将对方准备到一个不会受伤的程度，他知道这不会是一次享受，但他希望对方长一点教训：没有必要的疼痛是不需要忍耐的。但Valtteri一声没吭，直到Toto射完。

Valtteri的头发太短，无法抓起来。Toto抚摸他的后颈，肩线，他有一片漂亮的背，白而淡薄的皮肤如今泛起整片潮红，滚烫湿滑，像刚刚跑完一整场比赛。

“你应该放松，过于忍耐对你的健康没有好处。”

“和你在一起就对我的健康没什么好处。”

Toto大笑，他不会对此感到任何困扰，正如他不需要记住Valtteri高潮时的脸。

他不会从对方平日的脸上联想到任何他们此刻在做的事。刚好相反，他可以将一些做爱画面转移成赛场上常见的景色。

当Valtteri脱下赛车服，露出整个汗湿的肩膀和上半身时，他可以保证自己能够一直盯着看，而没有一丝波澜。

那块平整肌肤上的泛红、滚烫、湿滑，它们不会带来多余的联想。但这不代表他没有见过。

他当然见过。他知道自己车手的每一种神态，每一丝味道。有些时候，他觉得自己比Valtteri更了解Valtteri Bottas是怎么运作的。

他们有一场非常糟糕的比赛。Valtteri没有运气，他通常都没有。

但Valtteri依旧来找他，看起来脱力而疲惫。Toto怀疑他不能接受再一次被拒绝。

他们没有成功做到最后，Toto甚至没指望会成功。Valtteri看起来也接受了这一点，所以他去了浴室。

五十四分钟。

等他终于从浴室里走出来的时候，Toto注意到他穿上了自己放在浴室里的旧衬衣。

他坐在床沿，没有抬头。衬衣下摆滑开了，Toto能看见他穿的内裤。灰色的，没有任何性感和卖弄的意思。

他的手掌在无意识地摩挲大腿，像是不知道接下来的话如何说出口。

他无法判断是不是该留下来。

现在已经很晚了。而Toto不需要一个疲惫的车手上路。虽然他很肯定，即使闭着眼睛，Valtteri也能平静地把自己开回家。

所以他伸出手，轻轻按住了对方的肩膀，然后是后颈。他张开手掌，缓慢地从紧实光滑的脊椎一路往下，最终停留在后腰的弧度。

他稍微用了一点劲，Valtteri顺从地伏进床垫里，像是终于为做出的决定而松了口气。

_Susie走过来时，Valtteri刚刚从车里爬出来，正在含着补水饮料的吸管。车队统一的赞助商标识白衬衣，她可以比任何人都穿的利落。_

_她的视线停留在Valtteri脱到一半的赛车服上，那双眼睛在墨镜后显得难以捉摸。_

_“很多时候，我真希望我是个男生。”_

_“那样你就不会和Toto结婚了。”_

_Susie动了动嘴角，给了他一个勉强的微笑。她低下头，伸出左手，一个劲地凝视着无名指上的那圈银色。“你知道Moss爵士最近说了什么吗。”_

_现在Valtteri挨着她的肩膀，她没有任何躲开的意思。他们就这样站在一起，Valtteri开始感到从隔壁传来的热度。_

_他也想戴自己的墨镜。_

_“他不过是个曾经把车开的快一点的老古董。”所以他继续说了下去。“你应该把他骗进你的副驾驶，然后跑上两圈，晚踩刹车，拿出你的最快速度，等他吓出屎来之后就知道自己下次开口该说什么了。”_

_Susie挤了一下他的胳膊，趁他失去平衡时用力捶了一下他的后背。她发出了今天的第一声大笑。“Valtteri，什么时候女性才能可以成为F1冠军？”_

_他跟着肩膀抽动，边喘边笑，躲避她的攻击。“那你需要先击败我，Susie。但我是不会让任何人击败我的，即使是Toto也不行。”_

Toto也许不行，但是其他人可以。

_“Valtteri, it‘s James.”_

Toto靠坐在车库的储物柜上。这个时候，已经没有人还在附近。

他知道对方会来找他。但不是第一时间。他会控制脾气，组织语言，确定自己不是在情绪下做出任何不理智的举动。

但他最终会来找他。

Valtteri的脸颊仍然潮红，全围场没有比他更容易上脸的人。但这次他的眼角也红了，很淡，像鱼叉刺进冬天凿了洞的湖面，慢慢浮上来的那一丝若有若无。

“这不公平。”

“是的。不过如果你们积分互换，你在Lewis的位置上，那么我也会要求他给你让路。”

“如果我在他的位置上，我会靠我自己拿到冠军。”

“很高兴你这么想，Valtteri，因为Lewis也是这么想的。他并没有很欣赏这一做法。”

“但他还是超过去了。”

“是的。因为我们不能将冠军让给别人。”

“我是别人吗？”

Toto低头看着他，他甚至惊讶于自己居然感到了一丝哀伤。

“不。我知道你也想得到冠军，但不是今年。”

今年你已经从理论上拿不到足够的积分了。

Valtteri来回咬着脸颊，他的眼睛在灯光下显得冷静而湿润。他点点头。“我知道了。”

Toto望着他头也不回的背影。他本来以为他会说明年。

_“如果我们互换，我来开F1，我可以接受你嫁给Toto。”_

_他开始猛咳，那杯咖啡呛在他喉咙里，从气管被咳出去。他擦了擦鼻子，那些原本富有层次的水果香气现在全混成了一滩泥水。_

_Susie把头发扎了起来。她的脖颈修长，即使经过锻炼，也依然有漂亮的线条。_

_他的手指微动，想要抓住什么。一些防水外套和衬衣布料的触感出现在他的指尖，然后它们平息了，远比它们出现时缓慢而痴缠。_

_在他等待这一切消失的时候，他努力让自己没有任何动作。_

_“不用，谢谢。你留着他就好。”_

有那么几次，Toto在自己外套上发现了若干金发。颜色浅淡，很短，和Susie的混在一起，像它的主人在Lewis身边那样毫不起眼。

Susie从来不会在意这种细枝末节。她的全部心思放在赛车上。之前是F1，现在是FE。而Toto爱她，愿意将她放在一些他自己的原则上，这是永远不需要怀疑的事。

但他也记得，有那么一次， 他摘下眼镜时意识到自己忘了看表，而Valtteri已经睡着了。

Toto还记得对方刚上床时是背对着自己。而现在，他变成了趴在床上，手臂古怪地朝肚子弯折，一种第二天肯定会后悔的酸麻姿势。

不知道为什么，那张睡着的脸现在扭向了Toto。

Toto盯着那张如果刮了胡子就会显得年幼的脸。鬼使神差，他伸出一根手指，放在对方的鼻前。

他探到那些呼吸，温热而有规律地吹拂在他的手指上。

他维持着这个姿势，直到困意袭来，一视同仁地将他也包裹。

他关上灯，片刻之后，感到那道呼吸现在紧紧地压在了他的手臂上。

而现在，Toto隔着玻璃，俯瞰楼下的赛道。这一切对他来说太过熟悉，他的视线停留在让他终止赛车生涯的那个弯角。

“我想再跑一次纽伯格林。”

Valtteri完全把脸转了过来。他的眼睛看起来像结冰的环，开车的人都知道，积雪的夜晚，道路和天空会变得更为明亮。“Susie不会允许的。”

“她不用。如果她不知道，她就不需要担心。”

他们互相对视。

“有些时候，我想要很多别人对我说我不可能得到的东西，正如我做过太多我其实不该做的事。”

Toto看着他，再一次。

他知道对方说的不是自己，关于想要得到的东西。他们之间从来没有那种感情。

我也有想要的愿望。

我想要留在赛道上，我想要成为世界冠军。

然而我现在不确定和你接近，到底是离这个梦想更近还是更远了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 起手POV选错了人，写的时候直奔地狱难度。  
> 老板真难写！


End file.
